The Lovely Bones: Rue
by Pennnny
Summary: Prim visits Rue in heaven in search for enlightenment, which makes Rue doubt her own heaven. It's Rue's POV. Also, for me, it feel a little Lovely Bones-ish type, hence the title. So, yeah... Read it! or, you know, don't. It's your life. one shot


**So yeah... This is my first FanFiction ever****. Please review or something... I really don't know how this whole site works. I hope I get it soon. Wish me luck. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy is not mine, ****though** I hope it was, 'cause Finnick wouldn't have died. I guess these following characters are mine: Chany, Grandpa Roy, and Rina. I think that's all.  


* * *

"Rue! Rue!"

Someone is calling me.

"Rue, wait."

I stopped hopping the trees and went down. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked back and saw a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair in two braids. She was wearing a mockingjay pin. She seemed oddly familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"You probably don't. But I do know you." she said reaching out her hand for a handshake. "My name is Prim, Primrose Everdeen, Katniss's sister."

Suddenly all my memories of the hunger games came back.

The Spear. Katniss' voice. The song.

_deep in the meadow, under the willow _  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _  
_Cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where I love you_

-and finally dying. Your soul slowly separates from your body. Trying so hard to hold on but eventually slips away. Like holding on a ledge for dear life but you eventually loose grip. Once you loss hold of life you feel afloat, aimlessly drifting in the world feeling lost and empty until you reach a place of peace and enlightenment, a place called heaven.

Prim's face is soft and gentle, unlike her sister's face, turned rugged and strong because of the force to survive. I'm glad she has Peeta. When she's with him, her face seemed less vehement.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Well, ever since I got here I've been visiting-"

"Since you got here?" I interrupted "You're dead?" I can't believe that Katniss volunteers for her and she goes and dies young anyways. I feel sorry for Katniss.

"Why do you think I'm here?" she giggled. "anyway, I'm here visiting the other tributes, starting from district one, the boy named Marvel. He was really funny." She explained.

"The district 1 boy, Marvel, he killed me!" just as I shouted the surrounding turned into walls of fire. Prim screamed and crouched on the grass. She was crying. The wall of fire disappeared.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I died in a bombing." she said wiping awray her tears and regaining her stance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I can't really control thtis place." I replied.

Every time I remember something painful, or something that made my atngry. The surrounding change corresponding to the emotion I feel

Heaven isn't exactly whatt I thought it would be. Even though there are lots of trees, a meadow, and a garden full of my favorite flowers, it didn't feel like I thought heaven would feel like. I thought it would be more, more... heavenly.

"My friend, Finnick told me-"

"Finnick? The Victor of district four?"

"Yeah. He's the one who told me that heaven is inside us and to really find it you should learn let go and forgive. He's real smart. " she explained "he said if you don't you'd be stuck here, away from the one who you truly love and truly loves you."

"You mean this isn't heaven?" I was dumbfounded. All this time I thought I was in heaven.

"Well, If this is heaven I'd be with my dad."

* * *

_I remembered our neighbor, Grandpa Roy's son, Chany. I go to school with him. You know, when it's not harvest season. I was so jealous of him. He was so adventurous and fearless, in a way that is charming._

_It was a blistering hot afternoon and my mom and grandpa Roy were talking about the increase of food prices while I was hiding behind my mothers skirt. Then someone poked me. I looked back and there he was. Dark-skinned with curly black hair. He was probably taller than me by two inches._

_"Hi! I'm Chany." he said " What's your name?"_

_"Rue." I said_

_"That's a pretty name." He said "I saw ya in class yesterday you were eatin' a banana."_

_I remained silent. I find it odd that people notice me. I try my best to be as unnoticeable as possible. _

_"Hey! Rue!" He shouted as he waved his hands in front of my face. "Ya still there?"_

_"uhhh-uhmmm yes." I managed to say._

_"Well then, wanna climb trees with me?"_

_"I don't know how." I never tried it, even though other kids were climbing the trees too, for fun. _

_"It's easy. I'll teach you." he said "I'mma master" _

_He ran through the trees waving and screaming at me to follow him. I asked my moms permission to play with Chany and she allowed me._

_I was walking through the trees when a nut fell on me. I looked up and it was Chany. That day, he taught me how to climb trees._

_One day, we were on a tree sitting and eating the berries I picked._

_"I bet I can jump that far." he said pointing at another tree in front of us._

_"You can't, you'll fall." I warned him._

_Then he jumped. He didn't make it though. He fell face first on the floor I laughed at the sight of him on the floor but when I truly noticed his condition I got scared. I jumped out the tree and ran as fast as I can for help._

~O~O~O~

_The day Chancy died I cried all day.I didn't know what to do. I ran away and went to the tree were we always climb. Our tree. I thought about what he was possibly thinking when he took those glasses. I hate him for being so stupid. That was the day I learned how to hop the trees. I just jumped._

* * *

Prim and I were walking through the woods when I asked her why she was here.

"I know your visiting the tributes, but, why?"

"Well, some of them, like Cato, the District two boy was real guilty." she said "I try to help them, In a way. To help them forgive themselves, I guess. Well, at least I think that's what I'm doing. That's what Finnick wants me to do, I think."

"Why?" I asked "They tried to kill your sister"

"It's not totally for their sake, but for mine too." she explained "a part of me is angry, I guess, and I can't go up there, there-" Prim pointed to the sky "-angry."

"But why me?" I didn't want her to think I would've killed Katniss to win. "I didn't try to kill Katniss, even if It would be nice to win... or live."

"It's not that." She said "I wanted to thank you. so, Thank you for being my sisters ally-friend in the games."

I didn't know what to say. Instead, I just nod. After the not-awkward silence I asked "Where is Finnick, anyway?"

"Oh. He's not ready yet. He's still in his own in-between looking out for Annie and the baby."

"What do you mean 'looking out for Annie and the baby'?"

"He's been watching them. You know, basic dead stuff."

"What? You can see them? Hear what they're saying?" I said. Why didn't I know this? I've been here for 4 years, for goodness sakes.

"Yeah. Just like... I don't know. Think real hard about who you want to see."

I closed my eye and thought of my mama. The way she carry us all five siblings at the same time, the way she sings while making breakfast, the hard-work she did to keep us from starving, I remembered all of it. Then, there I was standing next my mom as she helped my youngest sister to get dressed for the harvest festival. She seemed to feel my presence.

"Aw, Rina. Your brother and your sister would have loved to see you in her dress." She said sadly smiling.

There was a sudden sound of explosion then Rina started crying.

"Ahhhhhhh Boom-boom!" Rina ran towards our mother arms and said, "Ma, they gonna take me away too?"

Mama was slowly brushing Rina's hair over her ear and saying "Don't worry, baby. The war is over. No more boom-boom. They are not going to take you or any more of your siblings."

"I miss Rue." She said.

"I hope your sister was here too."

"Mama!" I ran toward her to give her a hug but I passed right through her. "Ma! Ma! I'm here. I'm here! I'm here... I'm here... I'm right here."

The next thing I knew I'm back with Prim, sobbing. I realized now that my Brother Rockie is dead too. She gave me a hug and I accepted it.

"I'm sorry Rue." She was caressing my hair just like my mom does, which made me cry a little more.

"You're leaving?" I asked Prim.

"Yes, I have to go find Finnick. We had an agreement that we'll both go to heaven together." Prim smiled.

"Will you come visit me often?" I asked hopefully. I don't want her to leave. I enjoy her company too much.

"I don't think I can come back." she said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because if it was possible to come back once you're in heaven my father would've surely visited me." She smiled at me sadly.

"Can I come with you then?" Please. Please. Please. I'm sick of this place.

"I'm sorry, but, I'm not sure your ready."

"How can I be not ready?" I said "I 've been here for 4 years."

"Technically, time is just an illusion so you could've been here for only 4 seconds. Well, at least that's what Finnick told me." she explained. "Besides, It's not about how long you stayed here. It's about if you're ready to forgive and let go." she said.

Am I ready to forgive Marvel?the Capitol? President Snow? and to let go of my mother, my father and siblings?

"Will you help me?" I said.

Prim hesitated for a moment but she agreed.

"But I have to tell Finnick first."


End file.
